The Qubo Wiki:Guidelines
1. '''No staying off-topic: This wiki is meant for the actual Qubo channel and blocks only * '''2. '''No Spamming * '''3. No Fantasy Stuff: Don't make pages, comments, message threads or discussion posts with fantasy schedules and/or information AT ALL COSTS. * 4. '''No Trolling: Don't be mean to other people. * '''5. '''Be Positive: Be nice to other users and don't say anything bad. * '''6. '''Please make sure you give the source of the information you post on a page BEFORE you post it. An example would be placing the URL (link to the info) on the page. You can put it anywhere on the page you want, or use it as a short summary. An admin will take care of the rest. * '''7. No editing articles of upcoming shows, unless OFFICIAL news from Qubo and/or Ion Media Networks has been shown and/or announced. * 8. DO NOT make pages dedicated to YOUR opinion on something. Do it on your profile, or on the comments/discussion posts section. * 9. Don't edit other people's profiles without their permission. We respect everybody's privacy! * 10. Do not upload photos/videos unrelated to Qubo unless you're using them personally. Uploading false information is strictly prohibited. * 11. Swearing (the use of profane language) is prohibited on this wiki. This is based on a kids' network after all. Mild uses are acceptable (e.g. hell, damn, crap), others, however, are not. Racial slurs such as the N-word are also unacceptable. If you use any racial slurs, you'll be automatically banned. NO EXCEPTIONS. * 12. Making several accounts and trying to dodge bans by doing that is against Wiki policy. There are no warnings. If we suspect a sockpuppet account, you will be permanently banned! * 13. Everyone must respect other people’s opinions. Not everyone will like what you like or hate what you hate. * 14. Please don't add any pointless/subjective categories like "good show", "bad show", "okay show", etc. into any page. If we see you add a pointless/subjective category like that, it will lead to your edit being reverted and may either result in punishments and might lead to either the page protected by the admins or you getting a strike depending on what the admins feel about that punishment. Always ask an admin before creating a new category. * 15. '''Please, please, '''PLEASE don't ask us if you could be an admin. We're getting tired of you complaining about not being an admin and asking us if you can be one. If you want to be one, you have to prove that you have any Qubo knowledge by either taking DavidVi11aronga's quiz or making good edits on this site by following the rules on this site, then we will think about it. * 16. '''Please do not change other people's comments or even adding extra information to their comments without associated permission, doing that will lead to your edits being reverted and will result in punishments like getting a strike on this site, only the person who wrote that comment is allowed to edit his or her comment. '''Any violation of these rules will make us remove said infringing edits, and will lead to you getting a strike! Apologies will not grant an end to blocking or removal of a strike. See this page for more information. Category:Rules Category:Lists